Bloodlust
by Cool Heat
Summary: Never trust the school toilets, they could take you to your nightmares [probable kyouten and other ships i haven't thought of putting yet, rating might change.]
1. transportation

**new fanfic? yeps! it's based on a nightmare i had two days ago and yeah, nightmare, i nearly cried after waking up from it;;;; anyways, most of the parts in this chapter aren't true except for the last part...yeah. **

**also, if you have read the summary, the rating might change because some parts of it are a little...aahh...not really nice for innocent eyes to see!**

**cover pic is from pixiv id=25790827!**

**p.s. the main character here is kariya, kyouten is the (perhaps) the main ship.**

* * *

A voice screamed into the darkness, mixed with the sound of cracking noises and the once supposed to be sweet and subtle voice of a certain someone.

The voice pleaded for help. Shouting name after name of a person it loved, but not a response was heard.

Soon, the screaming died down. Everything felt silent. And what happened to the one who screamed? Well, it just stood there. Not moving a single muscle or bone in its body.

It smiled a not so sweet smile. It's smile looked like one who has seen a cat eat a mouse, or a lion feeding himself on a deer…and it enjoyed watching it, oh so much.

It looked at its surroundings, seeing nothing but darkness. From what it could see, it looked like he was in a room that belonged to a young teenage boy. Posters of his favourite athletes or team were on the walls, a desk with his laptop, school books, notebooks, and cellphone on it. A bed piled up with clothing and a school bag. So we have come to a conclusion that this _it _is a boy.

He noticed that he has arms and legs, touching and stroking the skin that he longed to touch. Realizing just now what happened, he smiled yet again, that same sinister smile he made before.

"It feels so good…to be alive again."

**...**

"Oh crap, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Kariya panicked, running as fast as he could. He had his uniform on but he forgot to put on one of his school shoes. So he was running with a shoe on his right foot and the other was with his sock. Don't worry, Kariya is carrying his left shoe. He just didn't have the time to wear it at the moment.

Kariya cursed his two so called "parents" as he ran. If only they have awoken him earlier and were aware of the time, then none of this would have happened. But Hiroto goes on and on, ranting how Kariya should be more responsible about the time and learn how to handle himself. Hiroto did have a point but at least help this young and innocent boy with his time management.

Soon enough, he reached the school and frantically ran up the stairs to his classroom. He bumped into every student blocking his path and as the school bell rang which signaled the start of homeroom, he jumped into his classroom and posed.

Everyone stared at him for good ten seconds. Realizing what he did, Kariya stopped posing and started jumping up and down.

"I made it!" he shouted in glee.

Right on time, the teacher entered the room and asked his students to sit down. Everyone, including Kariya, followed and the morning classes started rolling in.

**...**

Lunch soon rolled in and Kariya's friends dragged him all the way from the classroom to the cafeteria.

The routine in the cafeteria goes like this: Students are lined up accordingly with trays on their hands while chatting with their friends who are either in front or behind them. When they reach the cafeteria lady, they ask for the food that they wish to order and the cafeteria lady gives it to them on the tray. Afterwards, students find their seats on the tables available or sometimes, they have to go outside to eat with their friends.

If you're lucky, just like Kariya and his friends, and you brought your own lunch…well, you're lucky then! All you have to do is either find a seat or have to get drinks from the vending machine located inside.

Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Tsurugi, and Hikaru ran to the cafeteria just to get some drinks from the vending machine. Also, they're Kariya's friends…but you all probably knew that.

"Hey, where would you like to stay in for lunch?" Hikaru asked Kariya as he waited for his turn to take a drink from the vending machine.

"Perhaps, the rooftop?" Kariya suggested.

"Ooh!" Tenma exclaimed, overhearing their conversation, "Let's go there! I also hear that Shindou-san and Kirino-san are there too!"

After taking their drinks, they went up the building all the way to the rooftop. They spotted Kirino and Shindou up there. Tenma and Shinsuke ran to hug the both of them and Tsurugi chuckled a bit by Tenma and Shinsuke's action.

"T-Tenma…!" Shindou stuttered, surprised by Tenma suddenly hugging him.

Shinsuke hugged Kirino, making the older boy laugh at him and pat him on the head. Aoi found it cute when Shinsuke hugged Kirino.

"Hey guys! Don't mind if we have lunch together, right?" Aoi asked, sitting down next to Shindou.

"Of course!" Shindou replied. Tenma already let go of Shindou and sat down next to Aoi. Tsurugi sat next to Tenma, Hikaru sat next to Tsurugi, Kariya sat next to Hikaru, Shinsuke sat next to Kariya, and Kirino sat next to Shinsuke, and also beside Shindou; They formed a circle.

They started talking to each other, about life and how they're going to miss each the two seniors once the school year comes to a close. Shindou and Kirino, together with Kurama, Hamano, and Hayami are going to graduate soon from the school.

"I'm really going to miss you guys!" Tenma exclaimed.

Shindou nodded, "Yeah, this school did bring us a lot of memorable moments…"

Kariya sighed, "Yeah, I wish you guys would stay here a little longer…"

"Kariya's going to miss me?" Kirino laughed, giving Kariya a pat on the head.

Kariya blushed a bit and pouted, "O-Of course, you're my friend…"

"Well guys," Aoi called everyone's attention by clapping her hands, "Let's all just remember, that all the things we did together, even with those who graduated last year, our spirit, our love for soccer, and friendship will remain in our hearts and never fade away!"

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

Soon enough, the school bell that signaled the end of lunch rang and everyone went back to their classrooms. Kariya, feeling a sudden pain in his stomach, asked his English teacher if he could make a trip to the toilet.

"Alright, but please be quick." his teacher told him.

Kariya ran quickly to the washroom and went to the first stall that he sees. He did what he had to do and when he did, he felt so relieved.

"Aahh…" he murmured, feeling so relaxed on his toilet seat.

While waiting, he heard noises outside the stall. Deep voices murmuring to each other words that Kariya couldn't understand. It was like they we're speaking in another language?

Suddenly a bright red light emitted, causing Kariya to jolt in surprise. He quickly fixed himself up and opened the stall door, only to find the washroom mirror…covered in blood.

Kariya covered his nose, the stench of fresh blood filled up the room. He noticed a body on the floor, the head decapitated from the body. The head of the dead person was on the sink while the body rested _peacefully_ on the floor.

A voice whispered in his head, _"The boy who travelled."_

"G-God…what just...happened?!" he murmured and started to run outside the bathroom.

Unbelievable, the school changed completely. Every single shade of blue that was found, from the paint on the walls to the uniform of the students, either turned into black or a shade of grey. Even his school uniform looked different. Students glared at Kariya, whispering to each other as they looked at him. Was there something wrong with him?

"I have to get out of here…" he murmured again and ran for the school building front.

When he reached there, he suddenly felt a wind pass through his face. Odd, was it the breeze? No, it can't be…he looked behind him and saw a transparent figure. It was floating high up in the air. His hair looked like they were whirls of the wind, or tornadoes was it? His eyes looked like they gleamed brightly, showing such a positive emotion.

_"The boy no one sees."_ a voice whispered again in his head.

Kariya recognized who the transparent figure is, "…T-Tenma?"


	2. information

**i've been watching a lot of horror game walkthroughs and playing horror games too to improve my horror...or suspense...but i feel as if i fail ahahaha;;;;**

**enjoy reading! i hope!**

* * *

"…T-Tenma?"

In front of Kariya, Tenma stood in front of him. But there were various things different about him. Transparent body, being able to float in the air, his hair looked like those pictures of a young Tenma he saw when Aki showed them in a photo album she kept. Kariya felt doubtful about this Tenma, so he raised his hand and let it touch Tenma's chest.

It went through Tenma's body and Kariya moved it around his transparent body. Nothing, it felt like nothing was there at all.

"Tenma…what are you…?"

Tenma smiled, "I'm a ghost. I died when I was a young boy. Remember that story I told you about when Gouenji-san saved me from those planks falling at me?"

Kariya nodded.

"Well, he was never there when that happened. I suffered it…I…never became who I was supposed to be." Tenma explained to him.

Kariya kept silent, noticed how Tenma looked like he was crying and touching his head over and over again. It must have hurt so much.

"I'm sorry, Tenma." he apologized.

"Don't apologize, Kariya, this has nothing to do with you." Tenma said, "Anyways, we better get going! You're probably wondering why you're here."

The ghost pointed to a direction and started floating there hurriedly. Kariya followed, running after the ghost. He bumped into a lot of students, which made them grunt and glare at him.

Soon, they reached the back of the school grounds. The place looked so mediocre and putrid. The scent of two month old garbage and animal waste consumed the air. Tenma handed out Kariya a mask that looked like it would cover the nose and mouth.

"Use this, it's an oxygen mask created by scientist in this place." Tenma explained.

"Scientist? This place?" Kariya asked as he put on the oxygen mask.

Tenma stopped walking and Kariya looked up to see that they reached the entrance of some sort of building. It looked similar to a garden shed.

The ghost knocked twice on the door and a voice responded to it, asking: "Password?"

"Banana split topped with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and rubber bands." Tenma replied.

"_Rubber bands…? Really? And to be topped on banana split ice cream…"_ Kariya thought to himself.

The door opened. Tenma motioned Kariya to enter the shed and he did as the ghost asked him to do. Odd, no one is at the door, so who asked for the password? Well, back to what the duo, they started to walk down a long path that seemed went down and down to the ground.

After what seemed to be like forever, they reached another door and Tenma opened the door. Inside, there were various people chatting or eating ice cream. Kariya recognized a few people, like Kageyama Hikaru and Amemiya Taiyou were there. But they all looked completely different from their other counterparts who Kariya knew more.

At the far end of the room, someone sat down at the throne. It was Tsurugi Kyousuke, but he looked different as well. His hair no longer had bangs so it was smeared back (although, the ponytail was kept but it was put in a lower spot), and his eyes were covered with a white bandanna.

_"The boy who lost his way."_ a voice whispered in his head. It was like that time when he entered and saw Tenma.

"Kyousuke! I brought to you the boy you requested me to summon!" Tenma said, pushing Tenma in front of Tsurugi.

Kariya cringed and tried to back away from him but it made Tenma push him further and further to Tsurugi, without realizing that he got too close to Tsurugi. Tsurugi held onto Kariya's shoulder when he went close, causing Tenma and Kariya to stop their actions.

Tsurugi went close to Kariya and examined him closely.

"Same hair colour, same eye shape and colour, somehow same personality, we just need to work on his hair." Tsurugi noted, "Yes, this is him."

Whispers of excitement and giggling filled the atmosphere of the room. Kariya looked around in confusion.

"You must be wondering why you're here, right Kariya?" Tsurugi asked him, standing up from his post.

Kariya nodded.

"Well, it goes like this," Tsurugi started, "You see, the reason why you were called here is because we need you. You see, you're in another world… that probably seemed obvious already but still. Normally, we don't try to mess with people from other worlds but we have a purpose. Your counterpart from this world **died**."

"…Died?" Kariya asked, "Sure, he died, but why did you have to summon me?"

"Well that's because your counterpart and you have a similar statistics in many things, which makes you the only other suited candidate to stop **her**." Tsurugi explained, "And by her, we're talking about a friend of yours from your world."

There's only one girl who's closest to Kariya in his world, and that's…

"…Aoi…? Why? What did she do?" Kariya asked.

"She made this school into the most dangerous school in Japan." Tsurugi answered, "Because Tenma died, and many other incidents no one knows, she fell into deep despair and a dark power controlled her."

"That's intense…" Kariya commented.

"It is, and the only way to stop her is through all of us, she needs to hear all her friends voices from the world you live in because our world and your world are similiar in many ways. We need to wake her up from her nightmares." Tsurugi explained more, and with that, he finished his whole explanation to him, "So…any questions?"

Kariya wanted to ask Tsurugi badly about his bandanna but he decided against it, as he might get offended. He shook his head as a reply.

"Good, now let Tenma direct you to your way out and I hope you don't mind if he cuts your hair before you leave the school to make you look like the Kariya from this world." Tsurugi said and instructed Tenma to bring him back to the school. Everyone else left the place through the various holes on the walls, probably shortcuts to other places.

Tenma and Kariya left the shed quickly. From the orange colored sky above, it seems like it's already late afternoon. They both scurried to a classroom, where they decided to cut Kariya's hair with scissors Tenma found on the teacher's desk. The ghost started cutting the hair gently, being careful with the scissors to not accidentally cut a skin on his head.

"Isn't Kyousuke such a nice guy?" Tenma asked.

"Yeah, but there's still some questions I want answers from! Like how the "me" in this world died or what's with that bandanna on his eyes? Makes me feel a little uncomfortable about him." Kariya asked with impatience at the tone of his voice.

"It's best if you won't know for now, just focus on your mission first!" Tenma responded, smiling at Kariya.

"Hmph, fine." Kariya pouted.

Minutes later, Tenma finished cutting Kariya's hair. He handed to the teal-haired boy a mirror and watched as Kariya looked in awe at his hair. It was shorter than his neck, like how every typical boy would look like. But he had small fringe covering a bit of the left side of his face.

"Thanks Tenma, it looks great!" Kariya thanked him happily.

"No problem! You better get going now, Kirino is probably waiting for you!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Kirino-senpai…?" Kariya asked.

"Ahh, Tsurugi forgot to say! In this world, you live Kirino-senpai's family! And also, Nozaki Sakura gets adopted by Kirino-senpai's family too so technically, she makes her Kirino's sister." Tenma explained.

"Eh?! I LIVE WITH KIRINO-SENPAI?!"

**…**

Earlier today, an assembly was called to the current-graduating students of the school. All the students lined up outside the auditorium, all. A certain student waited for his friend to arrive because he's taking so long in the bathroom.

"Geez, does it take ten minutes to be in the bathroom?!" he asked himself impatiently.

After a short while, his friend arrived from the bathroom. That's when the boy noticed that he looked a little paler than awhile ago.

"Hey, you okay?" the boy asked.

"…" his friend didn't reply.

"Oookaaay…let's just hurry inside." the boy said and lead his friend inside the auditorium.

Minutes passed and everything went silent now. A teacher went up to the stage, took out a microphone. He started speaking the words written on the paper, his voice sounded a little jumpy and frightened.

"A-According to our head, we must make a program that will prove that you're all worthy of graduating from this school. So, have you read on what you have to do in the slip we have you this morning?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." the students said in unison.

"Well, you all know what to do." the teacher said, and he quickly left the stage and auditorium all together.

No one moved a muscle, not wanting to do what was instructed on the slip. But was someone even dating enough to do so?

Suddenly, the boy's friend stood up from his chair. Everyone stared at him.

"H-Hey, what are you doing…?" the boy asked.

The friend smiled, "Starting up the games, of course~"


	3. home

**not much to say except...uh, i'm posting this now because next week, i'll dedicate myself to write up the requests people gave. and i'm going somewhere tomorrow and i won't be back for a while!**

**warning for this chapter: if you're not comfortable with blood, please don't read the first part of the chapter!**

* * *

Two teachers were waiting for the students to finish with the program. One sat on the floor, hugging her knees and her head lowered down while the other just stood up, leaning on the wall.

"You think they'll actually do it…?" the teacher sitting down asked her partner as she hugged her knees tighter.

The other teacher shook his head, "I'm not sure. But it's the head's orders so…"

Moments later, the auditorium door opened and a boy walked out. Covered from head to toe in red, a knife which stained with a sticky red substance on his right hand, it was so obvious what happened inside.

"I'm done, am I dismissed?" the boy asked, his soulless eyes staring at the teacher who was standing, shocked by his appearance and emotionless expression.

"Y-Yes…" the teacher stuttered, "You're dismissed."

The boy walked away, heading for the bathroom to clean up. The moment the boy was out of their site, the two teachers ran inside the auditorium to see what happened. Only they were met with the rotten scent of blood occupying their nostrils.

The whole auditorium was completely dyed in red. Corpses of the supposed graduating students laid out on the chairs and aisles. Sad, they had a future ahead of them…but that once bright future that waited for them faded away because of this. Many of these students were killed on the spot, decapitated, beheaded, tried to run away but were murdered on their path to freedom, committed suicide because of such events, and so much more.

And the teachers looked up, a student's body was hanging above from the auditorium's chandelier. Blood dripped down from it.

**…**

Kariya sprinted briskly to the entrance of the school. He can't help but ponder about Tenma's words for he needed a brief background about the him in this world.

According to Tenma, most of his personality is the same but the Kariya in this world is a smart kid. One of the top students in his year. But unlike the Kariya in this world, the Kariya we all know is grades back home weren't the greatest. Hiroto and Midorikawa would often lecture him about trying to be more responsible about his grades. How is he going to try and convince everyone that he's the smart Kariya that everyone in this world knows? Oh, what trouble awaits him.

The sun was setting right now, with orange, red, yellow, and a dash of purple mixed together to form the late afternoon sky. He noticed how the windows reflected on the setting sun.

He reached the school gate and Kirino and Sakura await for him. Their hairstyles looked slightly different from the hairstyles that Kariya knew. Sakura's hair no longer had the cherry blossom-shaped bun on her hair. Her hair was kept down neatly, reaching the bottom of her neck. As for Kirino, his pigtails were undone, letting his smooth, pink hair move with the wind. Kariya always admired Kirino's hair, very tempted to touch it when Kirino was near him.

"Masaki, you're late!" Sakura scolded the young boy.

"S-Sorry…" Kariya muttered, rolling his eyes at Sakura.

Sakura almost wanted to hit him but Kirino stopped her from doing so. He glared at Sakura which made her shiver in fright and move away from him. Kirino smiled innocently.

"Now Sakura, don't be mean to Masaki. He's our little brother, probably, he just had a meeting with his friends…like, um…" Kirino tried to remember who was Kariya's friend.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Him…" Kirino piped up, grinning.

"Huh, you usually don't forget the names of Masaki's friends." Sakura pointed out.

Kirino could feel sweat trickling down his face, "A-Ahaha, I'm just having so much in my head right now. Sorry."

Kariya sighed, which interrupted the conversation between the two pink-haired teens, "Guys, let's just go home, alright?"

Sakura sighed, "Fine. I'll lead the way."

She started walking down the road in front of her. Kirino and Kariya followed her. The good thing was, their home is just nearby.

**…**

"I'm home!" Sakura exclaimed, opening the door of her home together with Kirino and Kariya. They placed their shoes at the shoe rack and went further inside.

Home seemed really comfortable, not too big and not too small either. Kariya quickly ran upstairs and entered the first room he saw. It's most likely Kirino's room since it contained posters and items that he knew Kirino would like or describe him. Kirino followed inside and placed his stuff at the side. Sakura entered the room and saw Kariya just standing idly in the room.

"Aren't you going to fix up, Masaki?" Sakura asked the junior. Kariya snapped and looked at Sakura with a puzzled look.

"Fix up?" Kariya asked.

"Yeah, you and Kirino share a room. Remember…?" Sakura pointed out.

"A-Ah…I do." Kariya replied dryly and started fixing his things. Well, there goes a mental note to ask for more information about the him from Matsukaze Tenma.

The evening proceeded on. They did their homeworks, prepared dinner, took a shower, and time passed by so quickly that it was already 10PM in the evening.

Sakura was already asleep in her room. Her school books and notebooks were sprawled out everywhere on the bed, it made her room look so untidy.

Kariya was already dressed in his pajamas and laid down on the bed. According to his sister, he and Kirino had to share a bed since their parents were too lazy to renovate the house to add a room. Kirino walked out of the bathroom, clothed in his pajamas. He laid down next to Kariya, covering himself with the blankets he had to share with him. He switched off the lamp light, letting the darkness flow inside the room and everything was silent for a few minutes.

"Kirino-senpai…?" Kariya spoke up.

"Hm?" Kirino asked.

"…Am I different, to you?" Kariya asked.

Kirino kept quiet before proceeding on with his answer, "Not really…I guess. You do seem kinda off today, but you always are when you're stressed."

"A-Ah…" Kariya stuttered, "S-Sorry for bothering you then."

Kirino chuckled, "It's alright. Oh, and Masaki?"

"Yeah…?"

"Call me Ranmaru." Kirino said confidently. Kariya nearly blushed at the statement.

"B-But I always call you–"

"We're siblings now, remember?" Kirino pointed out.

"Yeah, but–" Kariya tried to protest his statement but Kirino went close to him and shut his mouth with his hand.

"Not another word out of you. Come on, let's sleep." Kirino yawned as he finished his statement, "Good night."

Kariya felt Kirino wrap his arms around his waist as the pink haired boy fell into a deep slumber. The teal haired boy tried to pull him away from his personal space but his attempt failed. He decided not to let it bother him and just fall asleep.


End file.
